


Slow Dancing in the Snow

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [53]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Slow Dancing, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously though this is literally just them being cute, slow dancing in the driveway, they're newlyweds your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Newly-weds Virgil and Logan Kelsey spend a peaceful evening together as they go grocery shopping, slow dance in their driveway, and make dinner together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Slow Dancing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for food, snow, and fluff that you'll need to brush your teeth after reading to avoid cavities.

Virgil and Logan had just meant to be out a few minutes, a half hour at most. They had needed to get a few things from the grocery store and Logan had wanted to fill the car up with gas as they did that. Virgil swept his cloak off his wrist to check his watch and found it had been over an hour. Driving had been a nightmare, the roads were backed up with people wanting to get places and everyone was driving extra slow due to the amount of snow that had fallen over the night before and late into the morning. Luckily, the grocery store was mostly empty and it wasn't like they had anywhere else to be that day.

Virgil looked back at the can in his hands, trying to mentally calculate if three of them were worth it. Logan looked over his shoulder. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Virgil looked over at him. "Why do you ask?"

Logan shrugged. "You get antsy if you're out in public for too long in this weather."

Virgil smiled, reaching over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, darling. We should be done soon and can go home soon after that." He _had_ been starting to feel a little drained and was glad that Logan had noticed.

True to his word, Virgil was finished with the list in a few aisles. They used self-checkout and were out of there within the next half hour. The roads were a bit clearer but they still took what felt like forever to get home. Virgil was so focused on getting the groceries into the house that he didn't notice that it had started to snow again.

Logan tugged on his sleeve, pausing him in his tracks. Virgil looked at him, slightly annoyed that Logan had stopped him but knowing that sleeve pulls mean kisses. Logan swooped in to kiss him briefly but also stole the few bags he was holding, putting them back in the trunk. "It's snowing." He said it as if it were meant to mean something outside of just that simple fact.

"So?" Virgil asked, not meaning the bit of snark that entered his voice.

Logan smiled. "So, it's snowing." He opened his phone, pulling up Musorama and hitting a playlist too fast for Virgil to see what it was, only that the cover art was a purple heart. As the notes of a song started to filter into the dusk air, Logan put his phone down next to the grocery bags and swept Virgil into his arms. "Will you dance with me?"

Virgil sighed but nodded, holding Logan just as tightly as his husband was holding him. They waltzed around their driveway, both enjoying the other's company and the way the snow filtered the light. The sunlight slowly faded as they danced, the moon coming out and the stars fading into existence. 

They danced until the playlist ended and their driveway was only lit by the moon and the motion-sensored light. Virgil shivered. "Should we head inside now?"

Logan chuckled, moving to pick up the grocery bags and his phone in one hand, reaching for Virgil with his other. "Yes, my heart. Let's get out of the storm."

"Storm?" Virgil frowned.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, it's supposed to escalate from just snowing to a full on blizzard later tonight."

Virgil raised his eyebrows in understanding, closing the door behind them. Logan placed the bags on the counter and took Virgil's cloak along with his own coat, hanging them up in the closet. Virgil started unloading the groceries, smiling when Logan came over to help. He got bored of working in silence so put on his own playlist, Logan smiled as the sounds of Virgil's favorite emo band came out. He turned it down so it was a surprisingly nice background sound.

They finished with the groceries and seamlessly moved to making dinner. This dancing was different but no less intimate for them as they danced around each other to prep the meal. It was a more purposed dance, one that might not have been as directed as the driveway was but it was no less enjoyable for both parties as they worked together. When the meal was almost done, Virgil put a kettle on and slipped onto the counter.

Logan walked over, standing between his legs as he leaned against him. "Hi." His voice was soft, a gentle one that was made just for Virgil.

Virgil smiled, as he always did when presented with the softest voice Logan had. "Hello there, Mr. Kelsey."

Logan's smile widened. "Mr. Kelsey." He was just about to lean in for a kiss when the kettle whistled.

Virgil smirked, sliding down between his husband and the counter. He patted the man twice on the chest before moving past him to turn the stove top on. "Do you want hot chocolate or tea?"

Logan came up behind him and gave him a back hug. "Hot chocolate. I think it's that kind of night, don't you?"

Virgil looked out the window to see the wind had picked up and it was indeed a snow storm now. "Yes, it is."

Logan nuzzled his nose into his husband's neck, just humming. "How about you serve the hot chocolate and sit down? I can handle the rest of dinner."

Virgil shuffled to the cabinet, Logan still attached to him and shuffling along. Virgil chuckled as he shook him off, kissing his cheek as he did so. "That sounds lovely."

He sat sideways at the table so he could still see Logan puttering around the kitchen as he got the two plates ready. Logan looked up at him, fondness in his eyes. "Where do you want to sit?"

Virgil hummed in thought. "I think it's a floor kind of day, don't you?"

Logan laughed, throwing his head back. "Alright, but only if we put down a blanket first."

Virgil hopped out of his chair, placing his mug down before moving to lay out the ratty picnic blanket they used when they wanted to sit on the floor while eating. Logan came over and put the plates down as Virgil retrieved the mugs of hot chocolate. They both hummed as they briefly leaned on each other before one picked a movie. The rest of the evening was spent cuddled up together as they waited out the storm.


End file.
